


It Happened One Night

by shanyetta



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Minor Violence, Romance, minor language, some senuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyetta/pseuds/shanyetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story set during and after Urahara's escape from Soul Society and how his relationship with Yoruichi changed. (Does contain some spoilers from the Manga chapters #316-318.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did…alas Kubo owns them.
> 
> Note: This story came to me one evening. I've always thought about Urahara's relationship with Yoruichi; and I thought what if he and Yoruichi were just best friends in Soul Society and what if a traumatic situation for both of them opens a door to something more? Hmmm? Anyway, enjoy.

The sound of his heartbeat rang in his ears as he flash stepped through the woods on the outskirts of Rukongai. He knew that his pursuers were quite a distance behind him and yet he couldn't shake this feeling of fear that was trying to overtake his usually calm demeanor. These feelings were muddled in with the thoughts of the last year. Had he stepped over the line in his position as Captain? Did his curiosity of the unknown open up a path to him that he shouldn't have taken? Why did the choice that he made have to come to this? What had he done?

He could remember Yoruichi visiting his lab one evening poking around and asking questions. Her amber eyes glinting with curiosity as the lights from his monitor screens illuminated her face. "So…Kisuke? What are you up to lately?" She twirled around gracefully to look him in the eyes. His best friend always had a way of prying information out of him that he would normally try to keep secret.

He smiled and placed a hand on the top of her head turning her toward the monitor behind her. "See those readings?" he watched her squint at the screen and blow out a small sigh. She was smart and never had trouble comprehending his experiments, but she loved to make him have to explain it in great detail like she didn't comprehend anything.

He spent the next hour explaining both of his new experiments from their beginnings to the present state of his research.

She blinked, stretched and plopped down, very ungracefully in one of his swivel chairs. He could see her watching him with her semi-serious look. "Yoruichi-san…?" he tried to read her expression. She hadn't said anything the whole hour he had spent explaining, she was never like that. "Yori…? What do you thin…."

He was cut off by Yoruichi's hand grabbing him and pulling him down in front of her so that his eyes were even with her own. Her eyes were very serious this time, "Promise me." Her hand left his robe and settled softly on his shoulder, "Promise me…Kisuke, that you won't get over your head…that you've thought all of this through." Her fingers tightened on his shoulder.

He didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought about his recent experiments as being as serious as she seemed to think. Her gaze remained trained on his face, eyes to his eyes…more serious and full of worry than he had ever seen them. He sighed and brought his hand to rest on hers, "Yori…I know these two experiments seem like something that could get me into trouble, you know better than anyone that if I were a cat I'd probably be dead by now…" he chuckled. Her eyes stayed trained on his face, same expression. His joke hadn't worked, "Listen…I promise…these are only ideas right now. I promise that if I decided to try to use these that Yama-ji will be the first one I ask for permission." He watched her start to relax her gaze dropping to stare at her lap, "Oi…Yori." He gripped her hand and she lifted her head to look at him, "I promise that I would never put you in a position to have to side against your home and family to keep me out of trouble."

She grabbed his robes pulling him close so that her words would definitely reach his ears, "You better not." She smirked, "If you do I'll punch you so hard, you'll wish you were the dead cat."

He smiled, "Scary, scary…" They laughed then the tension gone. She left soon after and left him with his thoughts. Maybe his "good ideas" were more serious than he had at first imagined. I decided to keep these "good ideas" to himself from that night on.

His breath was creating white puffs of mist as he tried to increase his speed. His pursuers' reitsus were coming closer. Had they sped up of was he slowing down? Somehow in the last two hours Urahara had managed to get himself into the deepest trouble he had ever been in.

2 Hours Earlier

On a trip to his lab he was met by the several Captains and Lieutenants laying at his feet in terrible anguish. Shinji, a captain from the 5th squad had a hollow mask appearing on his face. His hands ripping at it trying to tear it off as it grew. Shinji's gaze mat his and he reached for him, "Kisuke! What have you done?"

Urahara ran in to see one of his newest experiments, the Orb of Distortion glowing vibrantly on the floor in the middle of the shinigami. "Hold on…" Urahara grabbed the orb and deactivated it. The shinigami stilled and the masks began to disintegrate. He dropped down next to his lieutenant, Hiyori, "What happened?" her eyes opened slowly, "Hiyori-chan…I don't know how the orb got activated…I had it locked up and it wasn't even completed yet…" her little hand gripped his robe and she whispered a name to him. He lurched up…what!? He knew what had to be done.

Five minutes later he had parted ways with his colleagues and his small lieutenant, with deep regret over taking him. He knew that the Special Forces commanded under his closest friend would soon be upon them all. If what Hiyori had told him was true, both of his "secret" projects were no longer a secret and they had branded him and those affected by his Orb of Distortion as a criminals and traitors; "Dangerous Elements" to soul society. He quickly fled from his 12th squad headed quarters.

As he turned a corner he was met face to face by one of his unseated squad members, Maki, "C-C-Captain…Urahara…" he could see his subordinate trembling, "Please stop…there has been an order issued to detain you, with force if necessary…sir!" The young man had his sword pointing at his Captain.

Urahara waved his hands in the air, "Hora…hora, Maki-san. Please put down your sword." He moved slowly toward his subordinate. Maki jabbed, the sword sunk into Urahara's stomach.

Maki gasped and pulled his sword out. Dropping to his knees he buried his face in his hands, "Captain…I-I'm so sorry…I…"

Urahara pressed his hand to his bleeding stomach, "Maki-san…you did your duty. Please don't trouble yourself." At that Urahara burst into flash steps trying to outrun any more hindrances.

The pain from his wound and dulled in the last two hours as his adrenaline was pumping through his veins. He was only two miles away from his goal. He hoped that the others had made it through the gate to the human world. The glow of the gate stood in front of him. His steps began to slow and his vision became fuzzy a mere one hundred yards from his salvation. The wound ached. His senses were reeling with the pain of the forgotten wound. He could feel his blood dripping down his leg. Why…why now…when I'm so close?! The trees began to sway in front of him, the glow of the gate blurring and dimming in his vision. He dropped to his knees and slumped over. This is it…this is what my curiosity got me… At that moment the gates glow illuminated a human form. It moved toward him. He blinked trying to clear his eyes. The movements were familiar.

"Oh…Kisuke…" her voice rang in his ears.

"Yoruichi…san…" he slurred, the pain overtaking him as his life was leaving him.

"Up you go…" he felt her lift him, like he was a child. With him placed securely over her shoulder, she was off in her usual unbelievable speed. "We should be able to get through the gate and into hiding before my troops know I'm even involved in this." The wind blew by his face…with the light of the gate enveloping them he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Urahara awoke lying on damp ground surrounded by tall stonewalls. A soft rain was falling from the stormy sky. Yoruichi was leaning over his torso. Her hands were emanating a soft green glow over his wound. "Yoruichi…?"

Her amber eyes turned toward him, she looked tired, "Kisuke…I'm glad you're awake…" she sighed, "It's taken me two hours to heal your wound to the extent it is now. You're still not out of the woods." She turned back to her work.

He watched her, and the regret swept over him again. Why her? Why did she have to get caught up in all this? He reached a shaky hand toward her. His arm gave out and his hand grazed her hip as it fell back to the ground. Her face turned to look at his. He had always felt that those amber orbs could see into his soul. For the first time in a long time, Urahara, couldn't look into her eyes. He closed his eyes and breathed out heavily, "Yori…I'm sorry…"

He felt her hand touch his forehead, "You're burning up…sit still and try to be quiet." She was trying to change the subject and he let her, "Old Yama sent some of my best troops through the gate after us." Her voice seemed empty, drained, "I don't think that they'll be looking for us for more than a day. Yama wouldn't risk the loss of manpower, not after the hit that the squads have taken recently… Four captains and four lieutenants, not including us, all gone at the same time. You really did it this time, Kisuke."

Urahara felt anger rising in his gut, it wasn't supposed to be this way, "Not me!"

Yoruichi's face registered the change in her friend's mood, "What do you mean? Didn't you create the Orb? Didn't you create the untraceable gigai?"

He tried to raise himself up from the ground; opening up his wound again, "No…Yori. I may have created them but…but he…"

She watched the anger start to overtake him, "Lay down…you're opening up your wound again, idiot!…It's bleeding again." She tried to push him back down.

He grabbed her arm is vision was spinning again, "A…A-Aizen…" His grip loosened, his head swam and his body felt heavy. "Aizen…betray…"

He could hear her voice, the worry in her tone as he started to succumb to the blackness that was overtaking him, "Kisuke…what do you mean? Kisuke! God…Aizen? Kisuke…look at me! Damn it! God…stop…blood…DAMN! Please don't take him…"

The sun's rays peaked through the clouds and rested on his face. He could feel the warmth as he opened his eyes. He squinted at the familiar stonewalls that seemed to loom over him.

A very relieved looking Yoruichi moved toward him and blotted out the sun. "Thank God! Kisuke…you've been out for three days. I was able to heal the wound in that time, without you squirming around." Her voice had the sarcastic tone that he knew so well, but she still wore the tired, worried expression. "The troops are gone too. Looks like we're safe for the time being." She reached out her hand and helped him to his feet. He stumbled a bit and fell against her. Her arms were wrapped around him supporting him. She felt rigid against him, like she didn't want to touch him. He moved away from her and rested his hand against the wall. They stood silently in the narrow alley; birds were chirping and a gentle breeze cruised through the alley. So this was the human world, the land of the living. The cheerful sound of the birds didn't seem to lift the dark cloud that was hovering over the two of them.

He looked over at Yoruichi. She was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, her face turned up toward the sky. "Yoruichi-san…I really am sorry." She didn't move. He studied her; she looked like a beautiful goddess. "Yori?"

His answer came in the form of a very hard punch to the jaw that made him stagger backwards against the wall; silence fell again. The silence remained for what seemed like an eternity.

"Didn't I say that if you put me in the position I am in right now that I would punch you so hard that you'd wish that you were the dead cat?" she placed a small hand against the wall, leaning into the cold stone, "I couldn't hit you until you were healed…" Her voice caught as she turned to face him. For the first time in all the years he had known her she looked broken. "I couldn't…" she whispered, "…now could I?" Her gaze met his as rain began to fall again.

Urahara had promised…promised to not have this happen to her, and yet here they were. He wanted to gather her in his arms, but he didn't even move. Instead he allowed himself to speak, "Yoruichi…you're right. I…I did all of this." He brushed his hair out of his eyes as the rain plastered it to his face, "I…I wanted so badly to create something that could help. The orb…that damn orb…I foolishly thought that if Yama allowed me, that it could not only strengthen our forces but also release those souls that were forced to become hollows…It was so stupid!" Yoruichi's eyes dropped back to the ground, "And…the gigai…I mean that wasn't even meant to be mass produced! One friend…requested it, so like an idiot, again…I didn't even think and I made it not even once thinking how it would look." He turned away from her, pressing his forehead against rain-slicked wall. "God…Hiyori…" his voice was shaking, "Shinji…" his voice trailed off as all the names of those who were scarred from his mistake moved through his mind. He felt her hand slide quietly onto his shoulder, "Yori…Yoruichi…" he felt tears now, he couldn't remember the last time he had cried, "Yoruichi…san…sorry."

With those words her arms wrapped around him. Turning him to face her, he saw the same pain in her eyes, "Why, Yori? Why did you help me escape? I didn't deserve it. I had already dug my own grave." A wave of pain and sorrow was flooding over him.

"Idiot!" her voice echoed in the alley, "I would have rather died then not help you!" Her words were clear and forceful. She placed her hands on his face and forced him to look at her, "Look at me!" her hands pulled his face gently upward, "Look at me…you, Kisuke, are my best friend…I…" her voice faltered, "I would die for you."

He pulled her to him and held her tight. He could feel her relax against him as they both let the reality, the heartbreaking reality, set in as the rain poured around them.


	3. Chapter 3

They stood there in the rain for a while holding each other. The rain had become cold and thunder echoed through the sky. "Come on…" Yoruichi said softly, "I saw an abandoned building a block or so to the west." She grabbed the edge of his tattered captain's robe and walked out of the alley.

He let her pull him along feeling a little lighter than he had before. Her reitsu was bubbling again; he could feel her spirits lifting. Maybe, just maybe they would get through this.

The storm was getting worse and daylight was waning. They both seemed relieved when they rounded the next corner and saw the building standing before them.

The very abandoned looking building was sagging and leaning slightly to the right. Almost all of its windows were broken, most of the screens were torn, but the roof seemed sturdy enough. Another crash of thunder shook the sky as they made their way inside.

It was dark and musty. Water dripped on the floors and wind blew through the holes in the windows and screens, but it was a lot dryer than outside. They both set off to explore different corners of this new space. It had three rooms that split off of a larger great room.

Urahara drifted into one of the back rooms. The wind blew through a small hole near the top of one of the walls making a low howling sound. He surveyed the room. There was no furniture except for what appeared to be a mirror covered with a blanket. He pulled the blanket off to reveal that his prediction was right. He hadn't been ready for what was staring back at him. He sighed as a very gaunt, battered, bruised and bloody Urahara stared back at him. Look at yourself…you look like you've been through hell. Turning away from his image he noticed that this room was the driest place in this house. "Yori! It's pretty dry in here!"

She appeared in the doorway with two very dirty looking towels in her arms. She handed him one and they both began to dry themselves and try to eliminate the chill that had crept under their skin from the pouring rain.

Urahara watched her drying herself in the mirror, "Look at us…" he smiled, "We look like street urchins."

She moved in front of the mirror. He watched her take in her reflection and a smile graced her lips, "True, like old times…huh?"

He chuckled, "Back when we were children we never let our clothes get this tattered…" her laughter filled his ears; the bubbling of her reitsu had increased and it warmed him to feel it ripple around the room.

He heard Yoruichi take in a sharp breath. Urahara turned toward her quickly, "Are you alright?"

One of the straps of her top had ripped loose and she was busying herself with its repair, "Yeah, I'm okay…Damn clothes!" she growled, "I've never liked them, all they do is wear out and fall apart." Her nimble fingers were playing with the ends of the torn strap; he could sense her becoming frustrated. Maybe her hands were cold?

He grabbed the towel from her hands and let it fall on the ground and he gently took the torn garment in his hands and tried to knot them together. He could feel her watching him intently, her reitsu fluctuating in an unfamiliar way. He tied a delicate knot, patted her on the shoulder, and began to move his hands away, "There you go, Yoruichi-san." He felt her hand move slowly onto his to keep it on her shoulder, he looked from her hand to her eyes. Her eyes looked smoky and her reitsu was spinning around her in an erratic way.

She began to guide his hand lower, from her shoulder to her breast, on passed her waist and letting it rest on the upper part of her hip. He felt his heart start to beat rapidly in this fluid movement of his hand touching her soft skin. Her other hand had found its way around the back of his neck and was gently pulling him toward her.

He leaned closer to her as they both started breathing deeper. Their reitsu were deepening and mixing in the air around them. He smelled a sexy scent emanating from her body. He gripped her clothing at her hip and pulled her to him. Their bodies were pressed together; her warmth was seeping into his skin, her heartbeat thumped against his chest, her breathing sounded like soft purring in his hears.

Neither said a word as they inched closer to each other. Her breath fell on his lips, could this be happening? Their lips met softly, they moved against each other slowly and gently. He closed his eyes as their kiss began to deepen; lips parted and their tongues started to explore. He felt her reitsu overtaking him now. It had always had a passionate feel. Yoruichi was a very passionate person. It was public knowledge that she indulged herself in pleasurable things, but they had never even held hands. It had never been something he had given any thought to, making love to Yoruichi, his best friend. He could feel the heat rising between them as his hands moved up the bare skin on her back. She pulled away leaving him panting and aching for her. She seductively started to untie her sash from around her waist, here eyes were smoldering into his. Her reitsu danced around him, stroking him and joining with his own.

He removed his captain's robe and let it float to the ground as he moved toward her. She gasped as he yanked at the knot of her sash himself, his need evident. With her hands free, she untied his sash and moved her hands up his chest pushing the loosened fabric from his shoulders. He made quick work of the rest of her clothing as she did with his pants.

Standing there they looked at each other. The dim light of the room curved on her body and played of the water the glittered on her skin. Ironically, he had seen her nude before. She liked being naked, almost too much, but this time it was different. Last time he saw her this way she was his friend soaking in the hot spring of their secret training ground. This time she looked more beautiful and more fragile.

She crossed the distance between them and pulled him to her, crushing her lips against his. No clothing stood between them now and he was overtaken by the deepest urge he had ever felt. He opened his eyes as she moved her warmth away from him and toward the clothing that was lying on the floor. She laid down and motioned for him to join her. He kneeled in front of her, her eyes trailed his body and she licked her lips. He picked up his captain's robe and draped it over his shoulders and laid himself against her kissing her neck and face. She scratched her fingernails up and down his back sighing into his hair as his mouth discovered her breasts. He moved over her and they became one; not only their bodies, but their reitsu were sweeping over them, blanketing them in sweet warm sensation. He had never imagined this is what it would feel like. He had always been so involved with his research and training. Always wanting to discover new and fascinating things. He had never made time for any sort of physical experimentation of this sort. She purred beneath him, her legs wrapped around his waist. They moved together, kissing, whispering each other's names, and caressing. He felt as if he could have held her like that for eternity. They tangled together their reitsus shaking the foundation of the house as bliss overtook them.

The sun shined into the room onto the sleeping couple. Yoruichi was nestled against Urahara's side, her head resting on his chest. He watched her breathing softly against him; his hand was stroking her hair. A smile crept onto his face, 'God she's beautiful, why did it take me so long to see her in this way? Do I love her?'

His touch roused her and she opened her amber eyes to look into his. "Morning…Kisuke." She gave him a small kiss. "Looks like a nice day." She yawned and stretched sitting up, the captain robe falling from her shoulders revealing her beautiful chest.

"I love you…" he realized he had spoken his thought out loud when her eyes widened and laid her head back down to rest on his chest.

"Do you really mean that?" she spoke quietly into his chest. "I mean…a lot of men will say that after their first time with a woman." She looked at him as his face turned red.

How did she know this was his first time?

"Kisuke?" he turned his head and stared at them in the mirror; she straddled him and cupped his face with her hands, "Kisuke…I didn't mean to embarrass you." Her tone was playful and her reitsu bubbled against him.

He look up at her face, her position on him was starting to make his skin boil again, as he felt himself start to react to her body, "Yori…I- I do, I love you." He embraced her and pulled her close, "I think I always have. I just always kept myself so busy with my experiments I buried it inside me."

She laid her head against him, "Really…if you think about it, this is the first time you and I are free to do as we please with each other." The scent of her hair was intoxicating, "Fraternizing with a commoner wasn't acceptable for me in the academy, then you were my subordinate in my squad and after that it is frowned upon for Captains to have relationships." She kissed his chest and looked at him, "Last night when you were trying to mend my clothing I saw you in a way I had never seen you before. I looked at you and thought, 'You love this man, Yoruichi.' You really love him." Her reitsu told him she was being truthful, "You stood there dripping wet and looking like a drowned cat and I couldn't possibly resist the sensations to ravage you any longer."

"So…" his hands trailed up and down her back, "You've wanted to ravage me? For how long?" she grabbed the robe and whacked him in the head with it, her laughter filled the air. He wrestled around with her as they both laughed until they were out of breath. Her hair was lying around her head like a halo as he gazed down at her. "I think that I can be happy down here, Yori." He said as the light danced in his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Come here…" They fell again into each other's arms.


End file.
